1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to means for deploying an antenna line or wire over the ground, and more particularly to an orthogonal antenna line deployment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for deploying wires or lines along a particular path, or over the ground have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,859; Hudiek et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,083; Hamrick U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,087; Alderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,720; Barret et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,379; and Pinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,370 are illustrative of such devices.
Means for simultaneously deploying two projectiles in different directions have also been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Grandy et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,509 and Washington U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,737 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware.
The patent to Grandy discloses a recoilless flare launching apparatus for a helicopter which simultaneously launches two flares in outwardly opposing directions. The opposing propulsion forces cancel each other out thereby preventing any recoil forces from affecting the helicopter.
The patent to Washington discloses a gun for launching two tethered projectiles at acute angles. The gun includes a Y-shaped barrel and the projectiles are received in the divergent portions of the barrel. The tether or string attaching the projectiles is slidably received in a slot extending along the inside of both divergent barrels. The gun is operative for simultaneously launching the tethered projectiles wherein they are operative for entangling the legs of a fleeing person or animal.